


Beside You

by brilliantbanshee



Series: Tornado House (Ep 4 Re-do) [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Follow up to a previous fic, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, I did some research but I'm really just making stuff up here, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Slightly Left Of Canon, Worried Carlos Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbanshee/pseuds/brilliantbanshee
Summary: TK Week Day 5: "Can I sleep here tonight?" + hurt/comfort---In the aftermath of the disastrous rescue, Carlos is waiting for TK to show up for dinner. When he doesn't come he is worried he is being stood up, that maybe he had interpreted things wrong. When he finds out what happened, he's faced with a whole new realm of emotions - most of them unfamiliar and all of them tied to TK.Follow up to my last ficAbove, Below, requested byJamie
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tornado House (Ep 4 Re-do) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003395
Comments: 10
Kudos: 204
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand, TK Strand Week 2020





	Beside You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiniestmite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestmite/gifts).



> Shoutout to [terramous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terramous/works) for making this coherent! It was really a mess before you went through it and I appreciate you. 
> 
> When I posted [Above, Below](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237955) Jamie immediately said she would love to see some follow up and a bit of Carlos in the storyline. Since I adore Jamie and I had some ideas, I decided to write it and I think I'm glad I did.

Once again, Carlos found himself staring down at the remains of an uneaten dinner. He would be lying if he said that it didn’t hurt. He supposed he should be grateful that TK hadn’t stormed out this time. Instead, he just hadn’t shown up. 

Honestly, he wasn’t sure which was worse. 

He glanced at his phone again. TK was now an hour late and there were no new messages, just like every other time he had checked. He sighed in defeat and rose from the table. He might as well start clearing this off. He had been avoiding it in the hopes that maybe TK was just running late, that maybe this was just a big misunderstanding. But an hour sitting at his kitchen table alone was enough to get the point  — TK wasn’t coming, and he hadn’t even bothered to call. 

Maybe he had read too much into their date last week. He had thought it was a sign that TK had wanted to make a go of this, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe he had gotten his cues wrong, again. 

He was in the process of putting the plates back in the cabinet when his phone rang. He lunged across the counter to grab it, picking it up without even glancing at the screen. 

“Hello?” he said, in what he hoped was a normal tone.

“Hey, Carlos.” 

Carlos deflated. “Hey Michelle, what’s up?” 

“I feel like I should be asking you that. You okay? You sound weird.” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just...it’s fine. What’s up.” 

“Uh-huh,” Michelle said, her tone making it clear she didn’t believe him for a second, “I just wanted to let you know that there was an accident on our last call of the day. TK was hurt pretty badly. He’s going to be fine,” she added hastily as if she could see the look of panic that had flooded Carlos’s face, “but he’ll likely be in the hospital for at least another day or two. I know you two are...something, so I thought I should let you know.”

Carlos swallowed, “I appreciate it, thanks Chica. What happened?” 

“He went into a partially collapsed house to rescue some kids who had gotten trapped and on their way out, the house collapsed the rest of the way. The kids are fine,” she added, anticipating his next question, “TK made sure of that. Your boy is quite the hero.” 

“He’s really something,” he agreed, almost without thinking, “and he’s not ‘ _ my boy _ ’,” he added hastily. “We’re just...spending time together.” 

“Is that what you kids are calling it these days?” 

“ _ Michelle _ .” 

The sound of her warm laughter echoed across the phone and brought a smile to his face, despite everything. 

“Really though,” he continues, “thanks for letting me know. He...we had plans tonight and I thought that he was standing me up. I don’t want to say that I’m happy he got hurt because I’m not but…” 

“You’re glad he didn’t stand you up. That’s normal Carlos, you are only human after all.” 

He chuckled dryly, leaning against the counter. “Still, I appreciate you letting me know. Now, are  _ you  _ okay? It sounds like it was a long shift.”

“Nothing that a shower and some wine won’t fix. Want some company?” 

“Thanks, but I’m just going to clean up this dinner and head to bed. Let me know if you need anything though Chica, I mean it.” 

“Same to you. Goodnight Carlos.” 

“‘Night Michelle.” 

The call ended and Carlos lowered his phone. He looked around the kitchen again with fresh eyes. The scraps of this evening no longer filled him with hurt. Instead, he only felt guilt. How long had been sitting there, wondering why TK hadn’t bothered to come, hadn’t bothered to call? How many awful things had he thought in his frustration? And all the while, TK had been hurt. Carlos felt horrible about it. He knew there was no way he could have known, but there was still that lingering sense of guilt. He owed TK an apology, even though he wasn’t quite sure what he was apologizing for. 

There was the other matter: how badly had he been hurt? Michelle had said that he would likely be in the hospital for the next day or so and nothing about TK struck him as someone who would do that willingly. If he was staying, it had to be bad. Though Michelle had been vague about the actual incident, the fact that TK had protected the kids and ended up hurt meant that whatever injuries he had wouldn’t be minor ones. Having a house fall on you would do that. 

He would go see him tomorrow, he decided. That was a normal thing friends did right? 

It would be fine. He would go see TK tomorrow, he would find out how bad it was, and it would all be completely normal. It was fine, all totally fine. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


An hour later Carlos found himself walking the silent hospital hallways, heading for TK’s room. It was well past visiting hours but somewhere between the desperation he knew was painted all over his face and a flash of his badge (he wasn’t proud of it), he had gotten access and directions from a sympathetic nurse. Now here he was, just down the hall from the room holding TK and for the 42nd time since he had left his house he wondered what the hell he was doing here. 

He knew the simple answer: as hard as he tried, he had not been able to sleep. He had lay there in the dark silence of his home waiting for sleep to come, to calm the running of his mind. It never had and now, here he was. He knew it was thoughts of TK that had kept him from sleep. Worries about his injuries, guilt for the thoughts he had had. It had been enough to drive him here in hopes that maybe seeing him would make this anxiety disappear, that maybe he could settle. 

He neared the door for TK’s room and paused, freezing in the middle of the hallway. This was his last chance to turn around, was he really doing this? Their...whatever it was was so new and undefined. Taking that step over the threshold into the room would be crossing a line they hadn’t even drawn yet, and there would be no going back. He could still leave now, turn around, get back in his car and let things progress as they had. 

It was tempting, but the prospect of a sleepless night was a strong motivator. With one last deep, steadying breath, he pushed open the door and stepped inside. 

Given the late hour and what he assumed had been a stressful and exhausting day, he had expected to find TK asleep. Maybe he was hoping for it actually - it would have allowed him to see for himself that TK was fine before heading back home and taking his chances with sleep while TK was none the wiser. But the moment he entered the room and located TK in the bed, that familiar and maddening green gaze met his own. 

“Carlos?” It was a question more than a greeting, and Carlos couldn't blame him. He wasn’t sure what he was doing here either.

“Hey, TK.” 

He crossed the room, walking slowly towards the bed. TK’s brow furrowed. “What are you doing here?” His voice was strained, tight with pain. 

“I heard about the accident from Michelle and since I was supposed to see you tonight anyway, I figured I’d drop by. 

Internally, he wanted to smack himself. Dumb; he sounded so  _ dumb _ . 

TK was giving him that furrowed look again before realization dawned on his face, “We had plans tonight. God, Carlos, I am so-” 

But Carlos closed the rest of the distance between himself and the bedside and placed an uncertain hand on TK’s arm, “No, you are not about to apologize for forgetting about dinner after getting crushed by a house. As reasons go, that’s a pretty good one.” 

TK chuckled at that, but cut off with a wince and a hiss of pain. Carlos pulled his hand away like he had been burned, “I’m sorry,” he said hurriedly, “do you need anything? Should I…”

“Carlos,” TK said firmly, interrupting his nervous rambling, “it’s fine. I’m just in a lot of pain. Trust me, nothing you’re going to do is going to change that. But,” he added with a softer tone, “talking to you is distracting me from it. Don’t stop?” 

Carlos swallowed and nodded pulling a chair up to the bedside, “of course. What’s the prognosis? Michelle said you’d probably be here for a day or two.” 

TK grimaced at the reminder. When Carlos gave him a prompting look he sighed, “I’ll be fine, they just want to keep an eye on the swelling around my spine. They’re almost certain that’s what’s causing the paralysis and that once the swelling goes down everything will be back to normal.”

“Paralysis?” Carlos choked out, eyes wide.

“It’s only temporary, they’re pretty certain about that. Nothing’s broken but some of the muscles in my back have swelled from the severe bruising and seem to be compressing the nerves...or something like that. The doctors do a better job of explaining. I can’t really move my legs right now, but it’ll be fine.”

Carlos studied his expression. He almost looked like he believed it. He had done a good job of hiding the fear, but it was still there, lurking in the shadows of his eyes. 

“God, Ty, that’s… I’m so sorry.” 

TK looked away from him and began to shrug, before breaking off with another his of pain. 

“It’s fine, really. I’m going to be okay and the kids are safe. That’s what matters.”

“Hey,” Carlos began gently, waiting for TK to meet his eyes again before he continued, “you don’t have to keep up the front. This is scary and that’s okay. You don’t have to pretend, not with me. I would never judge you for feeling anything, I hope you know that.” 

TK’s expression softened and he seemed to melt back into the bed, “I wasn’t trying to, really,” he insists when Carlos gives him a dubious look. “It’s just… everyone was so worried. My dad, the rest of the team. I didn’t want them to worry any more than they already were so I just kept downplaying how worried I was. They don’t need to worry about something they can’t control.”

Carlos studied the man before him. He was in pain, scared, facing the possibility of a life-altering permanent injury, and yet he was still worried about everyone else. He leaned forward to place a soft kiss on TK’s forehead.

“You have the biggest heart of anyone I have ever known TK,” he said softly as he pulled away, “when are you going to see that?” 

TK looked down his hands, idly playing with the blanket. He didn’t acknowledge Carlos’s words, but the faintest hint of a blush gave him away. 

“It’s not a complete lie, I’m really not that scared. The doctors do seem really certain that everything will be fine. Really, I’m just glad they got the kids out of there before they pulled me out. I told them I was okay, I didn’t want them to feel guilty.” 

Carlos shook his head fondly as he leaned back in his chair. “I’m sure they would have understood. If anything you may have given them an unrealistic idea of firefighters. They’re going to think you’re all invincible now that they’ve seen you get crushed by a house and be fine.”

TK laughed outright at that before turning his gaze back to Carlos. It was soft now, full of a tenderness that made Carlos want to melt. “I am sorry about dinner though - I was looking forward to it.” 

“I was too,” Carlos admitted, “but as long as you’re okay, I’m okay. We can do dinner another time, when you’re feeling better.” 

TK smiled at him and Carlos knew without a doubt he would do anything to get to see that smile. As much as he tried to deny it, he was hopelessly gone for this man. 

They eventually broke eye contact when TK’s gaze drifted over to the clock on the wall. He frowned at it before looking back at Carlos. “It’s late, you probably want to get going if you have any chance of getting any sleep tonight.” 

Even as he said it, he looked resigned. Carlos didn’t have the heart to leave him - even if he had wanted to. But the longer he sat here, the more he realized that was the last thing he wanted. 

**“Can I sleep here tonight?”** he asked instead; voice soft but gaze intense, “I don’t think I would get much sleep at home anyways knowing how badly you’re feeling.” 

The look on TK’s face was unreadable. It was a tangle of emotions: surprise, relief, and something else. 

“There is no reason you have to, I’ll be fine.” 

“But I won’t be,” Carlos admitted, “I won’t be able to stop worrying if I leave.” 

TK was quiet for a moment. Then without a word, he slid to one side of the bed as best he could, leaving room for Carlos to fit beside him. 

“You don’t have to,” Carlos said quickly, “I don’t want you to…” 

“Carlos,” TK said, voice firm, “if you are staying here I am not making you sleep in that chair. There is plenty of room here. Besides,” he added in a softer tone, “I think it would help - give me something else to focus on.” 

Carlos considered arguing, but TK’s expression was sincere. Wordlessly, he stood up from the chair, shedding his jacket and shoes before gently climbing into the open space, careful not to jostle TK any more than strictly necessary. Once he was in and settled he wrapped an arm around TK, pulling him closer. TK leaned into his chest, releasing a deep sigh as he did so. 

“Thanks for coming tonight, Carlos. You didn’t have to, but I’m glad you did.” 

Carlos kissed the top of TK’s head, “There’s nowhere I’d rather be.” 

And he meant it. 

They settled in and shortly Carlos noticed TK’s breaths even out as he drifted into a restful sleep. He gave a soft smile at the sight of the other man peacefully sleeping before he drifted off himself, finding the restful sleep that had evaded him in his own bed just an hour before. 

When morning came and Owen arrived, expecting to find a tired TK worn from a restless night he instead found them, wrapped in each other and sleeping peacefully. He smiled to himself as he quietly exited the room. 

He would come back later, he would let them have this moment and this secret. After everything that had happened in the last day, and all the fear and pain that had come in the wake of the accident, TK deserved this moment and Owen couldn’t be happier that he had found it. 

He would text the rest of the team to hold off on their morning visits, for now, to let the two in the bed have some time before the world interrupted. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
